


Nearness

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: For Secret Santa on Wattpad.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nearness

**Author's Note:**

> For Secret Santa on Wattpad.

The winter chill bit at Nya's toes as she sat up to get her slippers on, but she hardly paid any attention. What she was focusing on instead was the fact that the sky outside was a light grey with dawn threatening to break through.

Once she had her slippers on, Nya walked across the room to her wardrobe and selected a simple outfit. She quickly got dressed, switching her slippers for sturdy boots. And then she began to head outside.

This early in the morning was not terribly unusual for her, honestly: she was the type to wake up as early as possible and made sure to utilize the day to its full extent.

Normally, though, she would spend the time earlier on for more simple things, such as reading a book or fixing some small gadgets. But not today.

Nya snuck out onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, activating the built-in training grounds along the way. And then she took a deep breath before beginning her training.

* * *

Lloyd was the first one awake that morning. The youngest of the ninja moved to get out of bed, stretching his arms above him as he yawned.

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked over at Jay, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Morning."

"Merry Christmas!" Jay exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

This was met with several groans from the others, none of whom were anywhere near as conscious as Jay and Lloyd seemed to be. Lloyd shot Jay a glare, causing the blue ninja to smile sheepishly before shutting up.

Jay hopped out of bed and went to get dressed and ready for the day. Once he was finished with that, he headed to the bridge.

It was only Christmas once a year, and when they decorated the Bounty's bridge... Jay thought that it was absolutely beautiful. Magical, even.

And he needed a quiet moment alone, some time to simply bask in the warm Christmas spirit that emanated from the tree and other decorations.

As he sat in silence, though, he could hear the sound of the door opening and closing behind him. He smiled to himself.

"Good morning, Nya."

Her footsteps came to a halt. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I share a room with pretty much everyone else, remember?" he asked, chuckling lightly, "besides... None of us would ever want to train this early on Christmas morning."

"No evil ever took a holiday off," Nya said defensively, "why should I?"

Jay turned to face her, smiling a little. "C'mere."

She frowned a little but crossed the room towards him, taking a seat on the couch next to him. "It's... Oddly peaceful."

He laughed. "That's why I always get up earlier than the others on Christmas: the rare calmness."

Nya shot him a glance. "You know you can always just... Get up this early, right? Take in the quiet each day."

"And miss out on sleeping in?" he asked incredulously, "I'll pass."

She frowned but scooted closer to him. "I suppose the tree is also a nice bonus to getting up early Christmas morning."

Jay grinned. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Nya laughed softly before resting her head on Jay's shoulder. He froze for a moment before cautiously wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Somewhat to his surprise, she didn't protest or fight. She actually seemed to welcome the contact.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the sound of the other four entering the room startled them out of their relaxed positions.

"Good morning, lovebirds," Cole teased, "surprised to see both of you up so early."

Jay flushed red at the label Cole had given them. "Hey! I thought you were my friend!"

Even Kai was smirking now, though everybody knew he was being completely serious when he asked: "you taking care of my little sis, Jay?"

By now, the blue ninja was as red as a tomato, growing more flustered and frustrated with the others with each passing second. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?!"

Kai laughed. "Re- _l_ _ax,_ Jay. I'm just giving you a hard time."

The glare he shot at his colleague said otherwise, though.

"Hey," Lloyd said suddenly, "all of us are up. If we wanted, we could probably start."

Zane was already down on his knees, sorting all the gifts into piles. Once he had finished with that, he picked each pile up and handed it to its proper recipient. Jay tore into his without the go-ahead, causing just about everyone to groan. Of course he had taken the liberty of opening his gifts first...

Everyone sat back and watched, though. Materials to clean his nunchucks with. Poetry books. A coupon to Doomsday comics. Blueprint paper to design inventions with, if he felt up to it. And...

"Goggles?" he asked, looking at Nya.

She shrugged. "I dunno... Just thought you might need something like them, especially with your crazy endeavors.

Jay smiled kindly at her. "Thanks, Nya. These'll really come in handy."

"You haven't even seen all the cool built-in features I included!"

He grinned widely, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Seriously, Nya... You're the best!"

She smiled. "Just, y'know... Doing my job."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kai shouted suddenly, "me next!"

Everyone laughed at his sudden enthusiasm before leaning back to watch.

* * *

Once they were finished opening presents, the ninja moved to the common roon, where the TV was set up. It was time for Christmas movies.

Jay sat down and Nya immediately took a seat right next to him, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. Again, Jay wrapped an arm around her in order to hold her as close as possible. He truly did enjoy Nya's simple nearness, the odd sense of comfort that it brought him to have her at his side. In his opinion, her sitting close to him was gift enough; he didn't need any stupid coupons or poetry books.

Just her.

The movie began playing, but Jay hardly paid any mind to the on-screen antics. Instead, his focus was solely on Nya. He reached to take one of her hands in his free one.

Midway through the movie, Nya's breathing became slow and steady. Jay smiled softly, gently readjusting her so that she'd be at least a little more comfortable as she slept. After that, though, he didn't move a muscle. He wouldn't dare do anything that could potentially wake her up.

Even though Nya was fast asleep, Jay couldn't help but feel extremely contented just to have her there. To him, it was a merry Christmas indeed.

**The End**


End file.
